


You're The Reason For My Smile

by livingforamiracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are just madly in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Reason For My Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Sterek, and I'm a little nervous on how it'll be received but either way I've always wanted to write a fic about them so one day I started writing and couldn't stop and out came this adorable little fic.
> 
> I'm a Ziam fic writer so I have a good amount of practice with these kinds of fics, but even then I'm just really hoping you all love this story just as much I do.
> 
> This is pure fluff with tiny hints of smut, so everyone enjoy!
> 
> Please show this fic some love and comment as well, thank you all so much :)

  
Stiles still can't believe that he and Derek have been dating for 4 months now.  
  
Half the time he feels like it's an endless dream that he's scared to wake up from, but then he actually does wake up only to be reminded that yeah, Derek is all his.  
  
Him and Scott had just started senior year, things in Beacon Hills finally coming to a relaxed halt, and though there were still werewolves running around everywhere, things were going great with only college applications for the two to worry about.  
  
Everyone had constantly been telling him and Derek to stop walking on eggshells around each other and just confess their love, Allison's words not his.  
  
Lydia has made a shamelessly dirty sex joke that had him blushing so deeply that Scott had actually started laughing because, _“Holy shit Stiles you look like a fucking tomato._ ”  
  
It'd been about a month into the school year when Derek had come knocking on Stiles' door, hands shaking as he'd looked at Stiles nervously.  
  
"Can we talk?" Derek was looking everywhere but at him and that struck Stiles as weird because Derek wasn't one to avoid eye contact, rather wanting to feel intimidating by staring the other person down.  
  
Stiles had nodded, opening the door wider so that Derek could walk in, the two slowly making their way to the family room before taking a seat on the sofa and turning to face each other.  
  
Stiles had glanced at Derek, taking in his nervous facial expression and wandering eyes before asking, "So what's going on?"  
  
Derek's head had snapped up, eyes boring into Stiles before he'd blurted out, "I like you."  
  
Stiles' eyes had widened comically, mouth falling open as Derek sprung up and began pacing in front of him.  
  
"Shit, that wasn't how I was going to say it. Fuck. I was just so nervous and-" Derek had turned around to look at him, taking in his taken aback expression before thinking the worst, "Oh shit you don't feel that way about me, I'm sorry I'll leave."  
  
He'd gone to walk out but Stiles had been faster, springing up and grabbing at his arm before turning Derek around to face him. It was quite strange for Stiles to see Derek lose his confident exterior, expression devastated as he tried to pull away. It was enough for Stiles to be completely certain that Derek really did feel something towards him, that it wasn't just a one-sided crush like he'd believed for so long.  
  
"Who says I don't feel the same way?" Stiles had lifted an eyebrow, challenging him.  
  
Derek's hand went up to scratch at the back of his neck, "You weren't saying anything and you had this look on your face."  
  
Stiles had rolled his eyes before answering, "Yeah because I never actually expected that my feelings would be returned by you. I mean look at you and then look at me. I never thought I had a chance."  
  
He'd looked down then, eyes downcast as he felt Derek move closer before a finger was lifting up his chin, their eyes meeting as they stared at each other, "Never think that. I thought I wouldn't have a chance. I mean I have all this baggage, and a really bad relationship rep and you're all smart and cute and I'm just that bad boy werewolf that everyone thinks is horrible and messed up."  
  
Derek Hale, to anyone's knowledge, had never let his walls down the way he was in that moment, losing his cool exterior to show Stiles a more vulnerable side to him that really make him even more amazing to Stiles than he was before.  
  
Stiles hands had gone up to cup Derek's face, "I have a lot of baggage too, and we've been through a lot together, so we're both a bit messed up. But even then we work so well together, and almost everyone else agrees with me."  
  
Derek's eyes widen before he chokes out an, "Everyone?"  
  
Stiles nods as he laughs to himself, "They've apparently been calling it since day one and have been waiting for us to get together already."  
  
Derek had shook his head, shocked before looking back at Stiles with a shy smile on his face, "So does this mean you wouldn't be opposed to being with me, officially?"  
  
Stiles had wrinkled his nose before stepping closer so that there was no space between their bodies, "Obviously you idiot."  
  
Derek had smiled widely at him, eyes shining bright before he'd leaned in the extra inch to push his lips against Stiles, their first real kiss quickly turning into something a bit animalistic and passionate as tongues began to peek out and push against the seam of each other's mouths, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they fell backwards onto the couch, Derek on top with Stiles underneath.  
  
It'd been a few minutes later when they'd come up for a breather when Derek had pushed off only to sit next to Stiles, arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder as they calmed their breathing.  
  
"You sure you're okay with this?" Derek had looked at him with so much concern and hope that Stiles wanted to melt on the spot.  
  
Stiles had nodded before lacing his hand with Derek's, which had been resting on his shoulder, before answering, "I'm more than ready."  
  
It had been the day that they'd gone from just being Stiles and Derek to Sterek, a couple's name that Lydia had coined and been completely proud of, to the absolute happiness of the rest of their friends who all wore smug grins on their faces that screamed _we told you so_.

\--

Stiles is slowly drifting into unconsciousness, sleep creeping up on him and beginning to take him under, when he hears a sound coming from his window and he's dealt with enough nightmares that his body goes absolutely still as his ears perk up to hear any noise.  
  
It's a second later when he feels the bed dip behind him, and he's about to turn around and smack the perpetrator when he feels a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him close, a strong scent of cologne wafting into his nose, which could only be associated with Derek.  
  
Stiles' eyes widen before he's whipping around to face Derek, the latter smiling brightly at him with a sheepish expression crossing his face.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here Derek? Especially at-" Stiles peeks over Derek's shoulder to look at his clock only to see the bright red numbers flashing a 12:30 a.m. at him, "12:30 at night!? Are you serious?"  
  
His eyes keep flashing to the door, expecting his father to run in at any second but he never does, letting Stiles calm down a little bit.  
  
Derek shrugs, "Missed you. And I'd been out running anyway and thought I'd stop by because I know how much of an insomniac you can be sometimes."  
  
Stiles pushes at Derek's shoulder before pulling back just to gaze at his boyfriend, happy that he's here with him, their arms wrapped around each other, even if it's really late in the night.  
  
Derek's eyebrows furrow a bit before he's leaning in closer and pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead, "You doing okay? I can sort of smell the fear in the air." It would have been weird for Stiles to hear but he’s gotten so used to Scott’s sense of smell, with feelings and just stinks in general, that he doesn’t even laugh but takes it in stride instead.  
  
"Well I thought someone was breaking into my room and planning on killing me so yeah I was pretty scared actually." Stiles' smiles at Derek, voice more fond than accusing as he stares into Derek's eyes.  
  
Derek ducks his head as a blush spreads across his cheeks, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Stiles just shakes his head before nosing at Derek's cheek, "It's okay."  
  
A yawn escapes his mouth, though he tries to cover it and Derek lets out a chuckle before he fondly roams his eyes over Stiles' face.  
  
"Sleep Stiles. I'll be here in the morning."  
  
And it's not hard for Stiles to fall asleep when he has Derek's arms wrapped tightly around him, a warm cocoon that makes him feel safe and loved, enough for sleep to overtake him as he slips into a peaceful slumber.

\--

Stiles wakes up to fingers tracing over his face, eyes opening to see Derek glancing down at him, fingers trailing across his face in a soft touch as Derek smiles sweetly at him.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Stiles sleepily snuggles closer into Derek's embrace, body still tired as he really begins to wake up. The sun streams in brightly through the open blinds and it's creating a warm haze around his room and now he really doesn't want to get out of bed to get ready for school.  
  
It takes him another 10 minutes before he's pulling away from Derek, sitting up so he doesn't fall asleep again.  
  
Derek follows him as he wraps an arm tightly around Stiles' waist, "Sorry for ruining your sleep last night, you look exhausted."  
  
Stiles shakes his head, "It's not that. I'm usually like this in the mornings."  
  
That causes a smile to spread across Derek’s face, "All rumpled up and cute?"  
  
Stiles buries his face into Derek's shoulder before groaning, "You cannot be this mushy in the morning when my mind is barely able to work."  
  
He can feel Derek's answering laugh shake through his body before he's being lifted and placed onto the ground, only to be engulfed in a warm hug that he easily melts into.  
  
"Don't want your dad to have a heart attack if he accidentally comes in here, so I'll see you later." Derek leans in before pressing a small kiss to Stiles' lips, pulling back to press another delicate kiss to his nose before he's slinking out of the window and into the horizon down the street.  
  
Stiles watches after him with a fond smile, heart still beating a bit faster than usual as he mechanically walks out of his room and into the bathroom.  
  
Waking up with Derek is definitely the best way to start his morning.

\--

Derek ends up making the late night visits a regular thing, Stiles not able to settle on the bed until he has his boyfriend's arms wrapped tightly around him.  
  
It's been 2 months since the first time he'd snuck in, their relationship hitting it's 6 month mark to both of their surprise because it feels like it’s been much longer.  
  
Derek is lying back on the bed, Stiles' head resting on his chest as their fingers interlock and twist together, bodies settled as they bask in the content feeling of their close proximity, especially since they're laying shirtless because of the warm weather outside.  
  
They've done things that Stiles had never thought he'd do with another guy, Derek coming around and changing that for him because before they'd met, Stiles was so sure that he was straight, but then Derek had showed up again and there went Stiles' sexuality.  
  
He'd always imagined how it'd be to get off because of Derek, spending many nights and morning showers jacking off until he felt numb, the image of Derek engrained into his mind as his breathing would stutter and he'd reach his release.  
  
And then it actually happened with Derek, his hands wrapped tightly around Stiles' dick as he jacked him off until Stiles was shooting white onto his stomach and Derek's hand, head tilting back with his eyes closed and chest constricting from his labored breathing.  
  
He remembers feeling bold one night, the two having spent the day together in Derek's loft when Stiles had pushed the older man backwards so he was lying flat on the couch, his hands reaching forward to unbutton Derek's jeans before he was pulling them down his legs, boxers coming off as well.  
  
Derek had looked at him with wide eyes before Stiles had tentatively wrapped his fingers around Derek's dick and began jacking him off.  
  
He'd felt a surge of confidence pass through him as Derek let out little breathy moans, his head leaning down before his lips were wrapping around the head of Derek's dick, tongue coming out to lick around the skin before he began to bob his head, Derek looking down at him with hooded eyes and slightly flushed cheeks.  
  
It hadn't taken Derek long to reach his release, but when he did, Stiles had swallowed every little bit of cum before he'd leaned over Derek to press a sweet kiss to his lips only to be flipped over so that Derek was hovering over him.  
  
He had a devilish look in his eyes, his iris' gone completely black in lust and before Stiles could even get a word out, Derek had his pants and boxers slipping down his legs and onto the ground.  
  
They were both bare from the waist down and Derek had taken full advantage of it as he rocked their hips together, their erections sliding together in a way that had Stiles throwing his head back with the pure pleasure he felt as he felt Derek's hand wrap tightly around him.  
  
Stiles had opened his eyes to see Derek pumping him with skillful fingers, hips still rocking together as they both became rock hard and desperate for release.  
  
It hadn't taken long before they were both reaching their orgasm together, moans mixed together as their lips touched in a feverish kiss, and Derek had collapsed on top of him, his weight not affecting Stiles at all as they both felt completely numb yet blissed out.  
  
Stiles is so caught up in his memories that he doesn't hear Derek calling his name until he's feeling him move around so that they're both facing each other.  
  
Derek's eyes are laced with concern as he glances over Stiles' face, "Babe, you alright?"  
  
Stiles shakes his head before smiling, "Yeah sorry I'm fine, just got caught up thinking."  
  
Derek doesn't pry but Stiles can tell that he's still curious.  
  
And now Stiles can't stop thinking about Derek's body all over him and it's making him feeling a little sense of arousal imagining all of the things that Derek could possibly do to him, sweet and dirty things alike.  
  
Stiles finger traces down the bridge of Derek's nose as he voices his thoughts, "Derek?"  
  
At the sound of his name, Derek’s eyes fly open, fingers spreading across the expanse of Stiles back, "Hm?"  
  
And Stiles knows that he can say anything to Derek, ask anything of him and know that Derek would go out of his way for him and that makes him love the man so much more than he could ever imagine himself loving someone.  
  
"Can we- can we maybe have sex soon?" The minute the words leave his mouth Stiles wants to slap himself across the face because instead of sounding confident he sounds like an idiot and _fuck_ , he doesn't even know what Derek is going to say.  
  
Derek's mouth opens and closes, no words coming out before he's clearing his throat while his eyebrows furrow, "Um yeah, are you sure you want to? I mean I don't want to push you into anything."  
  
Stiles nods, eyes wide as he traces his fingers over the skin peeking out from underneath Derek's shirt, "I've wanted to for a while now."  
  
Derek gulps before he's nodding, face moving closer so that their noses rub together, their eyes falling shut as their lips push together in a soft kiss that grows more passionate as they press harder against one another, bodies pushed together as they tilt their heads to the side to deepen the kiss.  
  
Derek rolls them over so that he's on top of Stiles, their kisses getting filthier and longer, tongues battling as their hands roam over each other’s bodies.  
  
Their shirts fly off in a quick haze of arousal, before Derek is pulling at Stiles' shorts, practically ripping them off before discarding his own.  
  
Derek leans down to mouth at Stiles' erection through his boxers, a wet spot showing up as Stiles' dick begins to leak with pre-cum.  
  
Stiles' fingers twist into Derek's hair, body arching as Derek pulls down his boxers.  
  
Derek quickly takes Stiles into his mouth, groaning around his length as Stiles moans loudly into the air.  
  
Stiles pushes Derek off, pulling him up towards him so he can fuse their lips together in a sensual kiss before he's blindly reaching into his bedside table and producing some lube and condom to which Derek laughs at.  
  
"Eager are we?" The teasing in his tone is evident and it makes a heat spread across Stiles' chest as he pulls Derek down into another kiss.  
  
Their hips begin to rock together before Derek's uncapping the bottle of lube and pouring some out onto his fingers.  
  
He brings them down to Stiles' hole, eyes glancing up in question, Stiles nodding to continue before he feels one of Derek's fingers breach the ring of muscles and push inside of him, thrusting in and out before he's adding a second finger and scissoring them, Stiles feeling the stretch as he feels himself being opened up for Derek.  
  
Derek thrusts his fingers in a few more times until he's hitting that sensitive spot inside of Stiles, the latter letting out a filthy moan as pleasure courses through his veins, "Fuck Derek, right there."  
  
And it's enough for Derek to keep thrusting into that bundle of nerves before he's pulling his fingers out, fingers ripping open the condom package before he's rolling the condom onto his dick, lathering it up with some lube before he's fully leaning over Stiles and lining himself up with his hole, slowly pushing in so that he doesn’t cause Stiles any more pain.  
  
Stiles feels the burn as Derek pushes in deeper, bottoming out in one smooth thrust as he waits for Stiles to adjust. His fingers are clenched tightly around Derek's bicep, the burn slowly diminishing as he feels a surge of pleasure shoot up his spine at the feeling of being so full of well, Derek.  
  
"Move Derek, _please_."  
  
It comes out as a whine and Stiles would be embarrassed but this is his first time with a guy, and he knows that it's Derek's first time too so they're both in this together which settles his nerves wonderfully.  
  
Derek begins to pull out just to thrust back in smoothly, finding a nice and slow rhythm as he begins to rock into Stiles with a little more fervor.  
  
Stiles feels himself being pushed back against the mattress, body already becoming slick from sweat as Derek pounds into him, the feeling coursing through his body as his head tilts back, mouth open as moans filter out of his mouth with every powerful thrust.  
  
Derek is grunting into the skin of Stiles' neck, teeth biting at it as his hands clench tightly around Stiles' hips, nails digging into the skin as he pulls Stiles' them closer so that the angle changes enough for him to hit Stiles' prostate with every inward thrust.  
  
It doesn't take long for either one of them to climax, Derek's thrusts beginning to slow down as his body freezes; mouth open in a moan as he shoots out into the condom, Stiles' following seconds later as he shoots out across their stomachs without being touched by Derek or himself.  
  
Derek thrusts them through their orgasms before slowly pulling out and throwing the condom into the trash, collapsing next to Stiles once he does.  
  
Stiles' feels absolutely boneless, body numb as he smiles through his post-orgasm haze.  
  
Derek turns a bit so that he's on his side, eyes traveling over Stiles' face as his hand curls around the jut of Stiles' hip, "You okay?"  
  
Stiles' lets out a hearty laugh before he's turning into the touch and facing Derek, "You really fucked me good, don't think I'll be able to move for a while."  
  
Derek just reaches out to grab one of their shirts, using it to wipe the spunk off of Stiles' chest before pulling him in closer so that they're curled together, "Always a good sign."  
  
Stiles nods into Derek's chest before they both close their eyes and let sleep over take them for a while.

\--

Derek is sitting on the couch in his new apartment, Cora working out on their equipment on the other side of the room and they've always been able ignore each other when needed but still being able to find a balance to support each other as well.  
  
"Derek."  
  
It's hard for Derek to stop thinking about Stiles'. It used to be easier in the early days when he thought Stiles was an idiot teenager who was all sarcasm and bravado.

But then he grown into his body, built up muscle, and slowly Derek started to view him differently, feel something towards him to the point that it'd gotten so bad that Derek actually refused to be around the other boy because he didn't want to say anything he'd regret, because it isn't how he is, Derek does not get affected this way, especially this easily.  
  
Or at least he didn't get affected this way until Stiles walked in with his lean body, sarcastic tongue and dry sense of humor that was so amusing until it became lovable and Derek would spend too much time thinking about how attractive Stiles is, more than he'd like to admit.  
  
"DEREK!"  
  
Cora's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, Derek looking up to see his sister standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow, "What the fuck were you thinking about that you couldn't even hear me call you? We have pretty good hearing as wolves so don’t give me some bullshit excuse like ‘oh sorry I didn’t hear you.’"  
  
Derek ducks his head, cheeks flushing slightly as Cora lets out a triumphant laugh.  
  
"Oh wow, Stiles huh? You're so far gone for him Derek." Cora is obviously teasing her brother but she hasn't seen him this happy in a long time, and it's honestly so nice to see.  
  
Derek just nods his head, big smile on his face as he glances up at Cora.  
  
"He's changed you Derek." Cora tilts her head to the side as she regards her brother, "You're different now; like a lot better. You aren't as broody and sarcastic, and you're a lot nicer to people these days. I mean you're even smiling more. It's a bit scary to see but can't say I don't like it."  
  
Derek feels a lot lighter actually. All the pent up anger of his past always sizzling away when he's around Stiles and he's like a soothing enigma that latches on to you and never really leaves.  
  
It'd been hard for Derek these past few years; having to deal with the truth about what happened to his family, losing so many people that he loved all the way, but it all had led up to him being able to have Stiles as his own and that was probably one of the best outcomes that he could have ever asked for.  
  
"Oh my god, you're thinking about him again. Seriously this is sickening." Cora rolls her eyes at her brother as she turns around to walk away.  
  
Derek leaps up from the couch before pulling her into a brotherly headlock that she squawks at.  
  
"Just cause I'm different now doesn't mean I won't treat you the same." There's no malice in Derek's tone, just pure teasing affection laced in his voice as he and Cora wrestle around until he finally relents and let's her out of the hold.  
  
"Yup, still my dick of a brother. But I still love you unfortunately." Cora smiles before turning around to walk towards her room, leaving Derek smiling at the ground as he goes back to the couch and lies down.  
  
He can see what Cora means but he also knows that he'll always have a bit of an arrogant asshole fragment to his personality.  
  
But he's glad that he's changed a bit now that he's with Stiles because he's tired of being mean and bitter; he wants to be nicer and a lot more welcoming and Stiles' brings out that part of him; never fails to bring out the best in him.  
  
And he just really loves Stiles.

\--

Stiles can't sleep. He's turning 18 in a few minutes and he's waiting for Derek to show up because he's gotten used to his boyfriend sneaking in through the window every night, alright.  
  
Right on cue he hears a little scuffle outside before a figure is crawling through his window and landing lightly on the ground.  
  
Stiles turns around to see Derek standing over him, a sweet smile on his face as he leans over to press a kiss to Stiles' forehead, "Hey babe."  
  
Stiles smiles back in return before he's sitting up in bed and pulling Derek down to join him.  
  
"Actually got scared you wouldn't show up."  
  
Derek shakes his head before pulling Stiles' closer so that he's planted in between the V of his legs, "I would never miss coming to see you on your birthday." He presses a kiss to Stiles' lips before leaning their foreheads together, "Happy birthday Stiles."  
  
He pulls out a wrapped box from his jacket before placing it in Stiles' outstretched palm, "Eager much?"  
  
Stiles blushes before starting to pick at the wrapping paper, "You better not have given me jewelry Derek, I'm not really sure that I'm ready for that kind of role-play yet."  
  
Derek smirks, hand sliding up and down Stiles' back as he laughs, "You’re such a dumbass. Besides I wouldn't want you in jewelry anyway. I like you, just like this."  
  
Stiles smiles back before ripping off all of the wrapping paper and opening the lid of the box. What his gaze is met with is a key ring with one single key hanging from it.  
  
He looks up into Derek's eyes, questioning, holding up the key ring curiously, "A key?"  
  
Derek ducks his head, a small smile spreading across his face before he looks back up at Stiles, "A key to my apartment actually."  
  
After all that had happened in the past 2 years, Derek had decided to move into another spacious apartment that had a lock on the door because it was time for some privacy, some much needed privacy.  
  
Stiles' head jerks up at that, eyes widening as he stares at Derek, shocked, "To your apartment?" He holds the key tightly in his hand before looking back up at Derek, "Are you sure?"  
  
Stiles can honestly say that he's never felt so trusted before, and this is such a huge thing for their relationship and if he could, Stiles would literally hold Derek close to him, kiss him and cuddle him and not let go for a few days.  
  
Derek holds him closer instead, hand cupping his face as he stares deeply into Stiles' eyes, "I love you, I trust you, and we've been together long enough that I know this is probably the truest relationship I've ever been in or ever want to be in for that matter."  
  
The implications behind that statement hit Stiles right in the heart and he can feel it expand so big in his chest that he's scared it might burst.  
  
Speechless, Stiles presses their lips together in a bruising kiss that leaves them both breathless, hearts beating fast in their chests as their foreheads stay pressed together.  
  
"Thank you Derek. Really, thank you." Stiles folds himself around Derek, smile bright on his face as he noses at Derek's chest, "It's the best present I could have ever asked for."  
  
Derek presses a kiss to his forehead as they sit wrapped around each other, "Anything for you."  
  
Stiles sighs as he rests his head on Derek's shoulder, "You're too good to me, but I'm going to be selfish and enjoy it anyway."  
  
Derek laughs in return before maneuvering them around so that they're lying down on the bed, Stiles laying half on Derek's body and half on the bed as they bask in the silence of the moment.  
  
It's been 9 months of pure bliss, 9 months after Derek had showed up that crisp September afternoon, and their lives had changed forever, for the better.  
  
Their fingers interlock over Derek's chest, the two tilting their heads so that they're looking at each other, easy smiles stretching across their faces as they cuddle close.  
  
"Derek," Stiles traces a finger over the stubble running down Derek's jawbone, thumb gliding across his bottom lip as he smiles, "I love you, so much."  
  
And all Derek can do is smile like an idiot because hearing those words come out of Stiles' mouth makes a warmth fill his chest and he can't help it when he wraps his arms tightly around Stiles' because he's so in love it hurts.  
  
"I know, and I'm glad you do."  
  
Stiles smiles up at him before a somber expression flits across his face, "Thank you for giving us a chance. If you hadn't come over that day all that time ago, we wouldn't be here right now." He stares deeply into Derek's eyes as he continues, "And I'm so glad we're here and together right now, just like this, because I've never been happier."  
  
Derek can't hold back the bright smile threatening to break out across his face as he responds, "I've never been happier either. After all the shit I’ve been put through, you’ve always been the most positive part of my life, and always will be."  
  
Stiles smiles into Derek’s neck, pressing a kiss to the skin as he holds Derek closer.  
  
"Even though I'm a pretty messed up person with a ton of baggage, and a horrible past." Derek's always felt self-conscious about that but Stiles has never once made him feel inferior because of it.  
  
"We'll I'm a little messed up too babe, so we can be fucked up boyfriends together." Stiles smiles devilishly at Derek and the little sentiment is enough to make Derek smile and thank any higher power that brought Stiles Stilinski into his life.  
  
And though they can be complete opposites, they're still two puzzle pieces that need each other to be and feel complete, and nothing will ever change that.  
  
They had a rough start, with too many bumpy roads to even count, but it’s only made them stronger and realize how much they really need each other.

No supernatural creature, no other person or situation can break them apart because they've dealt with this shit for years now, and they weren't even dating then. But now they are and they're ready to face any problems they may encounter together; always together.


End file.
